Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Adventure 20
Fan:Digimon Adventure V In progress -- Metal Greymon -- (In the passageway inside the sphinx, Izzy sits typing at his computer while looking at the computer projections. Outside, Tai, Matt, Mimi and Joe sit around a campfire, talking. Tentomon provides a short memory-jogger:) Tentomon: Datamon he kidnapped Sora and Biyomon and took off. Joe: But we don't have a clue where to start looking for them. Besides, we could all end up dead - or worse! Tai: What if Datamon does something to hurt Sora while we sit around, doing nothing?! (All of them are eating.) Matt: Look Tai, he's already beaten our brains out once. What makes you think he won't do it again? We need to come up with a plan before we go anywhere. Mimi: This is more depressing than a soap opera... (A little way away, TK sits with the digimon, sans Biyomon of course.) TK: We better get some sleep. I'll stay next to you guys just in case any of you get scared. Palmon: Yeah! Agumon: Sure. Gabumon: Well, thanks! TK: Goodnight guys... (Later on, after TK and the digimon have gone to sleep, the fire dies down. The kids keep discussing.) Matt: It's tough not knowing what to do. Tai: The minute I saw what was happening, I should've gone after her... Joe: It's no use blaming yourself, Tai. We're really all to blame. Matt: Yeah. And we're going to find a way to get her back. Izzy: Hey! I've got it! I know where Sora is! (The others all rush into the sphinx, even TK and the digimon (who have woken up). A projection shows the upside-down pyramid, with another right-side-up pyramid underneath it. A room is marked inside the other one.) Izzy: I think Datamon only pretended to take her away, when in reality they've been right here the whole time. Tai: Are you telling me they're still here in the pyramid? Izzy: Yes. I've discovered that way down below the pyramid, there's a secret room, and I just know that's where he's holding them. Tai: There's gotta be a way in. I don't care what I've gotta do, I'm going to find that room! And I'm going to bring Sora back! Guys, I'd totally understand if you'd rather wait here. Matt: Enough with the guilt trip, I'm coming with you! Mimi: Remember the old saying, Tai - there's no I in team! TK: Can I come too if I'm brave? Tai: All right then. Now - let's go get Sora! ------------------------- (Sora's eyes open. She stares up at a black ceiling.) Sora: Have I been dreaming? This isn't my bedroom, where am I? (She turns her head and notices Biyomon, shackled to the wall of the room.) Sora: Biyomon! It isn't a dream! (She looks around, and sees that she's shackled too - to a table.) Sora: Ohh! Datamon: Don't be alarmed, my dear. She's simply exhausted from all the excitement. Neo: This one will be useful to me. Sora: Biyomon can't digivolve without me, and I'd rather be stuck in a sewer full of rats than help you! Neo: Good then, I'll remember you said that. Proceed. (Datamon presses a few buttons on the console in front of him.) Sora: What are you gonna do to me? Datamon: Just remain clam. (A scanner of some sort moves down the table.) Sora: Aah! Hey, what's happening over there? (On the other side of the room, an identical scanner moves up an identical, empty table. As the scanner moves, part of Sora is created on the empty table - starting with her feet.) Datamon: Relax, I'm just making a copy of you. Sora: Wha...? Datamon: You see, I believe Biyomon's power has nothing to do with you, my dear, but rather whoever happens to be in possession of that fancy digivice you so proudly wear. Sora: You will never be able to command Biyomon! Neo: Perhaps not. But we'll see if an exact replica of you can do it. (More of the copied Sora's legs are created.) Sora: This just can't be happening! Neo: Blame Yagami for your misfortune. I vowed I'd have my revenge on him, and I will have it - one way or another. ------------------------- (Outside the pyramid, hordes of Monochromon and Tyrannomon patrol. Tentomon flies overhead. Inside the Sphinx, the group conduct a strategy meeting.) Izzy: Boy, with so many of the digimon surrounding the pyramid like this, there is just no way we can get in there without somebody seeing us. Matt: Well that's exactly why we're going to be acting as decoys. Tentomon: Right. (Joe indicates positions on the map.) Joe: Now Tai, when the enemy starts chasing after us, you and Agumon have got to get inside the pyramid quickly, without being seen by anyone. Got it? Tai: Mmm-hmm. You do have directions for me, don't you? Izzy: Yeah, just one more thing. Tai: How come I wanna throw up every time you say 'one more thing'? Izzy: Ok now. To enter the secret room, you have to take a hidden passage. But, there's another electrified wall to get past, just like the room Datamon was in. Tai: Ahh... (A very short flashback to the previous episode ensues. Tai stands in front of the electric fence-wall - Joe holds him back.) Tai: I...can't move... Agumon: Do you think you can make it, Tai? Tai: I don't care what that wall is. I'm going through! (The group move outside of the Sphinx, through it's mouth.) Joe: Now try not to do anything stupid, and stay out of unnecessary trouble, Tai. Remember, the important thing is saving Sora. Tai: Right. Izzy: And you guys try not to do anything stupid either, Matt. Matt: You got that, TK? TK: Yeah. Mimi: Whoever doesn't come back alive is going to be in a lot of trouble! Got it? Tai: If this plan works, everyone has to get their part exactly right. (They climb down the Sphinx, and hide behind a sand dune.) Gomamon: They're coming out of the pyramid! Tai: Take cover, everyone! Battle positions! (Mimi throws a blanket over them.) Tai: Thanks, Mimi. Mimi: You're welcome. Tai: Get down! (Mimi gets under the blanket too. A short while later (sparing us the digivolution sequence, natch...)) Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! (The torpedo sails over the horizon and blasts the pyramid. This sends the Gazimon inside into a panic.) Gazimon #1: Earthquake, get under the deck! (A viewscreen shows a bombardment of Harpoon Torpedoes.) All Gazimon: Oh no! (Ikkakumon shoots one more. The pyramid is taking the full force of the attack.] Neo: What's the meaning of this!? Gazimon #1: Ikkakumon is bombing us, sir! Neo: Well bomb him back! (Two more Torpedoes impact against the pyramid. Some Gazimon run out.) Joe: All right...be brave.... (Tyrannomon and Monochromon stampede towards him. Ikkakumon bombs them, and they're left in the dust.) Joe: Maybe tomorrow! (Behind the enemy hordes, Matt rides on Garurumon.) Matt: Ok Garurumon, let's go! Garurumon: Howling Blaster! (This attack misses the Gazimon.) Random Gazimon: We must destroy them all! Matt: All right, all you clowns! Everyone, follow us! (Stupidly, everyone follows them - leaving the pyramid more or less unprotected.) Gazimon #1: Look boss, we did it! They're running away! Neo: Something doesn't smell right. (He runs outside and stands on DarkTyrannomon as it charges after the others.) (Near the pyramid, Izzy and Tai are ready to enter.) Tai: I hope Joe and Matt made it ok. Come on Izzy, let's move out! Izzy: Roger. Mimi: He forgot his name! Tai: We'll be back! (They run straight at the wall of the pyramid.) Izzy: When you get to the wall, just keep running! Tai: Gotcha! (They run through the pyramid wall and down the passageways.) Izzy: So far so good. This is the right way, I'm sure. (Fallen rocks block their progress through the pyramid.) Agumon: Oh! Tai: The passage is blocked! Agumon: It's a dead end! Izzy: Not necessarily. Why don't we try that door over there? (Tai looks around the corner of the door.) Tai: It's clear - let's go. (Unbeknownst to them, they are being watched by the Gazimon via hidden cameras. However, these particular Gazimon aren't as attentive as they should be. Number Two catches a glimpse of them, but...) Gazimon #2: Hey, did you notice anything on the middle monitor? Gazimon #1: Yeah - you're attracting flies again. Gazimon #2: Huh. (He looks back at the screen - but the boys are gone.) ------------------------- (Ikkakumon continues to bomb the oncoming hordes of Tyrannomon and Monochromon, as DarkTyrannomon charges.) Mimi: Joe and Matt need our help. Please, Palmon, you've got to digivolve right away! Palmon: Right. (One quick digivolve later, Togemon carries Mimi in her boxing-gloved hand.) Mimi: Now remember, TK, don't move! (TK looks scared, but stays where he is.) Neo: Clear a path. (DarkTyrannomon mows down his own allies to clear a path for himself.) Joe: It's time to go! ------------------------- (Inside the pyramid, Sora and Datamon can feel the explosions.) Datamon: Your friends are very perceptive, my dear. It seems they've already discovered that I'm holding you prisoner in this pyramid. Sora: What was that explosion? Datamon: There's a ferocious battle raging outside, and several of your friends have even managed to enter the pyramid. Sora: My friends? ------------------------- (Gazimon Number Two rewinds the tape, so that Number One can see Izzy and Tai on his monitor.) Gazimon #2: See, look! I caught them on tape! You said it was flies! Gazimon #1: Fast-forward! ------------------------- Ikkakumon: I hate running away! Garurumon: Howling Blaster! Togemon: Needle Spray! Neo: Is that the best you got? Joe: I think we need a new plan... Neo: DarkTyrannomon, finsih them! (Garurumon leaps at DarkTyrannomon, but get punched back towards Matt.) Matt: Garurumon! (DarkTyrannomon punches Ikkakumon up and down, then throws him next to Garurumon.) Togemon: Needle Spray! Ignorning Mimi: Oh, Togemon! Neo: DarkTyrannomon, Burn them! (Ikkakumon, Garurumon and Togemon all de-digivolve.) Joe + Matt: Oh no! Neo: Too easy... Gazimon #1: Neo! I've discovered the whereabouts of the other children, sir - they're inside the pyramid! Neo: Now it makes sense. (He turns around - Mimi, Joe and Matt have all taken off with their digimon.) Neo: Well, it doesn't matter, I'll just destroy the ones in the pyramid first, and then I'll come back for the rest of them later! DarkTyrannomon, let's go! monster picks up its master and charges towards the pyramid. (Matt, Joe and Mimi are back hiding under the blanket.) Matt: He's got a lot of anger. TK: And he sure gets mad easily! (Everyone laughs.) Joe: At least we can still laugh about it. Matt: But what about Tai? Mimi: Oh, that's right! Something tells me he's not laughing 'round about now! ------------------------- (The pyramid looks pretty beat up. Inside, numerous Gazimon rush about searching for Izzy and Tai.) Tai: Looks like the Gazimon have figured out we're here! Izzy: And we're so close to the room. I think the main passage that leads to the private entrance to Etemon's lab is located at the bottom of this stairway. Tai: Let's move! (Just as they start to move off, DarkTyrannomon crashes through the ceiling above them. Neo jumps off the beast) Neo: I had a feeling you'll be here, Yagami! Izzy: Go find Sora! Tentomon, digivolve! (Cue digivolution animation!) Tentomon: Tentomon, digivolve to... Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon! (Tai and Agumon run off down the corridor, as Izzy and Kabuterimon stand their ground against DrkTyrannomon.) Tai: Hold him, Kabuterimon! runs through another wall, and comes to the other electrified fence-wall.) Tai: Oh great. Agumon: An electric wall. I can break through it, Tai. Tai: Wait. I'll do it, Agumon. Agumon: Are you sure? Tai: Not exactly. But if I don't do it on my own, right here, right now, I may never be able to do it. Agumon: Huh? Tai: A man must face himself before he can face his enemies. Agumon: I think I understand, Tai. Go for it! (Tai moves his hand closer and closer to a spot in the fence.) Agumon: I know you can do it. (Tai rams his hand straight through the fence...) Tai: Yaaah! (....without incident!) Tai: It's a fake! Agumon: Yipee! (At that moment, DarkTyrannomon bursts through. Neo Neo: Yagami! Tai: Agumon! (Digivolution time again.) Greymon: Agumon: Agumon, digivolve to...Greymon! Tai, break through to Sora! Tai: Good luck, Greymon! (He runs through the fence and into the lab, where Datamon stands on his computer console. Sora is right next to him...or is she?) Tai: Sora, are you all right? Sora, speak to me! Sora! Biyomon: That's not Sora! That's just a copy! Sora: Here, Tai! (Biyomon's woken up, but she and Sora are still shackled to the wall and table.) Datamon: And now the copy is finished. I will give her the magic Crest and she will become the new Sora and do whatever I require of her. (The mechanical hand holding the Crest and digivice moves towards the copy.) Tai: That's what you think, you pile of junk! (Tai leaps forward and grabs both Crest and digivice.) Datamon: No! What do you think you're doing? I cannot permit a mere boy to foil my plans for vengeance! (The table that Sora is tied to, and the area around it, become a huge black pit. Sora screams as she falls.) Tai: I'm coming, Sora! Sora: Biyomon! (Tai grabs Sora's hand. Below them writes a black-and-purple mass of cables and assorted junk.) Datamon: That is the center of Etemon's dark power network. Anything sucked in there is lost to all eternity. And since I have to more use for the original, I'll simply get rid of it. (He walks over and takes the arms of Tai and Sora, pulling them apart.) Biyomon: Tai! The Crest! Datamon: Yes, the Crest is a means by which you may save the maiden's life - if you give it to me immediately! Tai: Yeah? Why don't you tell Etemon your sad story, cos we're not interested! (He drops the Crest and digivice down towards Sora.) Tai: Sora, catch! Datamon: No, wait! Tai: Not scared, are you Datamon? (Sora catches them - one more digivolution, coming up!) Sora: Biyomon! Biyomon: Biyomon, digivolve to...Birdramon! (Birdramon flies overhead, the shackles that held tiny Biyomon broken by the huge flaming bird.) Datamon: Stay back, you blasted crow! What do you think you're doing? (She airlifts Tai and Sora out of the pit.) Datamon: Those are mine! (Outside the room, DarkTyrannomon prepares to scrap with Greymon and Kabuterimon...) Etemon: Don't you worry, kiddies, I'll play with ya! (Birdramon flies through the electrified fence, crushing DarkTyrannon with it's rubble. Tai, Izzy, Sora, Kabuterimon, Birdramon and Greymon head to the exit of the pyramid.) Greymon: We're out! Izzy: We made it! Sora: I never thought I'd see you again! Tai: Hey, here come the others! (Running across the desert, visible through the invisible pyramid entrance, they shout...) Others: Yay! (The digimon blast through the wall to meet them.) Sora: We're over here! TK: There they are! (Everyone chatters excitedly as they run.) Mimi: We're coming, we're coming, we're coming, we're com- ------------------------- Datamon: Without the Crest, this thing is useless! (He waves his hand and destroys the clone of Sora.) Neo: And so are you! hole in the floor is growing steadily larger, with Datamon holding on to Dark Tyrannomon's tail. Datamon: If I'm going down, you're coming with me into the black pit! Just try these! drops miniature bombs into the pit, and the mass of electric junk pulses and grows larger. Datamon: Those were computer viruses I dropped into the black pit. It'll keep growing and absorb everything. You included! Neo: I think not! DarkTyrannomon! walks off laughing as he has DarkTyrannomon let go to Datamon's horror. Datamon goes first, deleting as he hits the cables, but DarkTyrannomon sinks into the Dark Network. Neo: Takes it out kids and digimon stand a safe distance from the pyramid as many of Daemon's forces are sucked into the vortex. Joe: What happened back there? Izzy: I suspect the computer blew! Sora: Look at the pyramid! (The pyramid exudes dark streams of energy as it crumbles into nothing.) Tai: Disintegrating! (The huge ball of cables and junk rises out of the rubble, upfolding into an albino dinosaur Digimon with cyborg parts on it. Standing on the beast's shoulders is Neo. Neo: Metal Tyrannomon Birdramon: Meteor Wing! Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker! (Both attacks hit MetlTyrannomon and are disintegrated. Sand is sucked into the still-growing vortex underneath him.) Neo: MetalTyrannomon, Giga Destroyer! (The monster complies as raises its left arm and fires a missile. It brushes past Birdramon and Kabuterimon, and hits the sphinx.) Sora: We've tried everything! Nothing can stop him, I guess this is the end! Tai: No! I'm not ready to surrender! Coming, Greymon? Greymon: I'm right behind you! (They run towards MetalTyrannomon. Under his shirt, Tai's Crest glows bright orange.) Neo: Yagami! Tai: I'm not afraid of you, you big blowhard! (As he runs, he holds his Crest up to the sky.) Tai: Come down here and fight like a mon! Mimi: Tai, what are you doing? You don't stand a chance! Neo: (He tosses another ball of power, and Greymon goes down.) Tai: Don't worry, Greymon, I'm staying with you! (Tai's Crest and his digivice are glowing orange.) Greymon: Tai, your courage is giving me even greater strength, I can digivolve! (So, DO IT! For the first time on our TV screens, a new digivolution animation - Ultimate Digivolve!) Greymon: Greymon, digivolve to... (In full computer graphics, Greymon gains a cyber-arm, a metal faceplate, two insectoid wings and a chestplate. He's digivolved to...) MetalGreymon: MetalGreymon! Neo: I...impossible... Joe: MetalGreymon? Matt: It was the power from the Crest! Bokomon: Brings me to tears! Taichi: Don't cry, Bokomon. Alright Metal Greymon, let's do this! Neo: Hmph... We'll see...We our Digimon maybe be both ultimates, but I have the advantage. Giga Destroyer! (Metal Tyrannomon unleases its attack, but MetalGreymon slashes it apart with his metal claw. Neo recoils in shock.) Neo" What...? Neo: A punch did that much damage? Taichi: Amazing! Your power has really shot up! MetalGreymon: I feel like I'm overflowing with power. Taichi: Okay, let's show him how much power you have now that you've evolved! (MetalGreymon glows. The kids are lying on the sand, a short distance away.) Mimi: He's glowing! TK: It's the Crest power! Gabo: Wow... What an amazing amount of energy. Gabo: Oh! Gabo: Oh! Routes to the human world... Gabo: Gates of light are opening one after another! Neo: I can't believe you didn't attack when you were behind me. Neo: Your crap Tamer level hasn't evolved at all, Taichi! (101) <>: Neo, don't you get it? Taichi didn't attack because he didn't want to kill you! Neo: And I'm telling you that weakness is what makes you guys garbage! Neo: Hahahahaha! Crawling on the ground suits you guys! This battle is still in my favor. <>: Damn it. You coward. I can't believe you'd involve Gabo! Neo: Now that you're all in one place, I can take you out at once. Taichi: The wind... Taichi: Is on our side. Neo: Why...? Why aren't my plans working? Neo: Why is he breaking my programs...? Neo: ...A bug...! Neo: I get it... A bug... Neo: You're a bug and I can't allow you to be in my program...! Neo: Whoaaaaaaaa! (108) Neo: Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! Taichi: Come on, Gabo! (109) Taichi: Stop it, Neo! Taichi: We did it! (112) Neo: Impossible! Tai: I know what my courage is. My courage...exists to grasp the future! We'll take the future into our own hands! It's the courage to press forward! MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster! (Twin shark-shaped missiles blast from MetalGreymon's chest cavity, hitting MetalTyranomon as its body collapses on itself until a black hole stood in his place Tai slides down towards the still-sucking vortex. MetalGreymon puts out a claw to support him. Taichi: Grab hold, Neo! At this rate, the whole place'll be buried in rubble! Neo: Taichi... Neo: I know you guys are a bug... Taichi: Huh? Neo: You're nothing more or less than that... lets go Taichi: Neo! the sucking is too much for even MetalGreymon to handle, as both he and Tai are pulled upwards and sucked into the swirling vortex. Everything stops, and there's a perfectly clear blue sky above the desert.) Everyone: Tai! TK: What happened to them? Sora: Come back! (Everything fades to white.) Tai: Uhh... Koromon: Ahh... (Tai and Koromon are standing, all alone, in a park of some description. Tai looks around him, and sees lots of humans and buildings.) Tai: Where am I? Who are all these people? Koromon...I'm... I'm home.... [[Category:Fan fiction]